1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is a passive magnetic position sensor with a base plate and a cover that form a housing, a magnet capable of being moved outside the housing, a resistance network arranged within the housing having a plurality of individual electrical contacts, with a large number of contact spring elements arranged in the movement range of the magnet connected to one another via a common basic body and each comprising a bending region and a contact region. The contact spring elements are positioned opposite the contacts of the resistance network such that the contact regions are capable of being moved by the magnet against the contacts of the resistance network, the contact regions of at least two contact spring elements being assigned to each individual contact of the resistance network.
2. Prior Art
A position sensor is known from DE 10 2004 004 102 B3 that is used in level measuring devices in fuel tanks in motor vehicles. The position sensor generates electrical signals depending on a position of the magnet. The provision of at least two tongues, which are positioned opposite each individual contact of the resistance network is intended to ensure that, in the event of contaminating particles adhering, at least one of the two tongues produces a connection with the contact. Owing to magnetic influences on the position sensor, transverse forces may arise which have an effect on the contact spring elements. This may result in a lateral shift in the individual tongues of the contact spring elements, with the result that at an individual contact, three tongues or only one tongue enters into a connection with the respective contact. In cases in which only one tongue enters into a connection with a contact, there is no longer provision for redundancy. In order to avoid any possible failures or faulty indications during use, the position sensors are tested correspondingly and faulty position sensors are removed.